


the way things bloom

by yahootoldyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Hades and Persephone AU, M/M, Obikin Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: Anakin follows the trail to a lavish dining room where at the head of the table sits a man who seductively eats a pomegranate in front of him.“It’syou?” The man smirks at him in response, holding out a pomegranate towards Anakin. He raises an eyebrow, tempting the starving younger man and Anakin… Anakin is weak. He loves the sweet fruit.“Would you like a pomegranate?”OR: the hades and persephone au for Obikin week day 2 that i'm pretty late for





	the way things bloom

Anakin lays amongst the flowers, enjoying the breeze that comes across his face in smooth, unbroken drafts. The scent of flowers overwhelms him even now. He smiles, embracing it as his father spends his time on Earth bringing a bountiful harvest to the mortals. Of course, it isn’t yet time for the harvest as spring has just started due to Anakin’s own work. So here he lays, among his own flowers in the beautiful new beginning of spring. 

Qui-Gon is a kind god. He has a temper Anakin has only crossed twice, but he is kind as a whole. Qui-Gon’s love and affection for Anakin knows no bounds and it is difficult for him to upset his father. Anakin can feel him blessing the gardens on a nearby Grecian Island and smiles. He loves his father, but sometimes he longs for something different. Something simple and human. Something as lovely as he is. Anakin slowly stands, pulling his legs underneath himself and strolls through the meadow. He hums a tune he knows from above and twirls in the grass, feeling like a young girl. 

He isn’t old exactly, in fact he’s probably one of the youngest gods out there, but he certainly isn’t young in human years. He runs through the field as if he were though, wanting to feel the freedom that comes along with being human. How he would love to not have any responsibilities! There’s a girl named Padmé who he watches and admires. She is of nobility, but often dresses like the poor to go help them. She is a creature Anakin admires so much he may call it affection. Some may call it love. 

Suddenly, a hole opens some distance away. Anakin frowns, flicking his hand and filling the hole with dirt and a new beautiful flower. In fact, he just grows a lavender bush to keep the hole from reopening, spreading the roots far and wide. He smiles, sighing in relief. Next to his feet though, a large hole collapses into the ground. 

He shrieks, scattering backwards. The hole seems to follow him though, collapsing further and further, forcing Anakin to outrun it. When he reaches the edge he frowns, looking down into the expanse of it. A large sinkhole has replaced his gorgeous flower field. 

“Hello! Who is responsible for this?” He demands, his face contorted in an angry pout. The sky is dark with Windu’s thunder clouds and Anakin scowls up at the sky. 

“ _Mace!_ Mace, if you’re responsible for this-“ A hand clamps down over his mouth and he gasps, attempting to look at who it is, but he’s ultimately denied, the person behind him sweeping his legs out from under himself and dropping him in the hole. Anakin screams as he falls. 

_“Qui-Gon!”_ He shouts before he hits something hard and falls unconscious. 

 

 

 

 

Qui-Gon returns to the field and it looks like it did before he left, not a single thing out of place except for the angry storm clouds above his head and the lack of Anakin. His son is not in the field, he isn’t laying there or roaming and singing as he is so fond of. They are trades of humanity, but his son is prone to fanciful ideas uncommon among gods. 

He bends, asking one of the flowers if they know where his son has run off to, but the flowers offer no response and so Qui-Gon sets off towards the earth, determined to find the lost boy. 

 

 

 

 

“Hello,” a melodious voice says and his voice is quiet. Anakin sits up, but there is no body to match the voice. A low chuckle vibrates behind him and Anakin twists in the silky sheets he’s been covered it. It is no use, the physical embodiment of whoever tortures him is nowhere to be seen. 

“Who are you? Where am I?” He questions and again he hears the laugh, but it sends desire rolling through his lower body. He shakes away the feeling, knowing such things would shame his father. 

“You know who I am, Anakin,” the beautiful voice says, his breath brushing across his neck and he stiffens. He reaches back, feeling a soft face and beard with his fingers. He traces the man’s face with the back of his fingers and knows who it is. 

“Hades?” He questions, but he knows he’s right. He’s never met the man who rules the underworld, but there is no other explanation for what is happening to him. He shivers despite the heat, suddenly realizing where he is. 

“Call me whatever you like, Sweetest One,” the man says as he nibbles Anakin’s ear and oh, his breath is sweet and enticing. Anakin finds himself leaning back into the man, but resists it. He has been brought here against his will, he need not submit. 

“Hmm, that will not do,” the man chuckles and Anakin watches a pale hand shoot in front of his eyes before a snap enters him back under the sleeping enchantment. 

When he awakens again, the room appears to be empty, but that will not fool him a second time. 

“Where are you?” Anakin asks and again that low, seductive chuckle rumbles through both the room and Anakin’s groin. The man is suddenly behind him and Anakin shudders, leaning back into him instinctively. The man feels so familiar, but he would know if he had met the god of the underworld before, right? One could only imagine how hideous the man has to be. 

“I’m here, Dear One… Will you join me for dinner this evening?” What time is it? Anakin wonders as he nods to the stranger. If anything, maybe he’ll see the man’s face. 

“How long have I been here?” He asks the man, but the only response he receives is a chuckle and the man disappears. Anakin isn’t sure how he knows, but the room seems lighter somehow. Yet… Anakin cannot deny that part of him wants the man to return and woo him some more. 

He seems to sit alone in the dark room for what feels like days, but eventually the door swings open. Anakin approaches the door, noticing there’s a trail of rose petals on the ground. He frowns, crouching low to caress and apologize to his lovely child who was torn apart from romanticism. Gods truly care not for those beneath them.

He follows the trail to a lavish dining room where at the head of the table sits a man who seductively eats a pomegranate in front of him. 

“It’s _you?”_ The man smirks at him in response, holding out a pomegranate towards Anakin. He raises an eyebrow, tempting the starving younger man and Anakin… Anakin is weak. He loves the sweet fruit. 

“Would you like a pomegranate?”

 

 

 

 

Qui-Gon squats in the swamp, ready to get on his knees and beg in front of the old troll. Yoda, the god of magic, witchcraft, spirits and crossroads is his last hope in finding Anakin. He has scoured the earth for his young son, looking in all of the most wonderful places for nine full days and he wasn’t in a single one of them. 

“I need your help,” he says and the troll laughs at him. The audacity! Yoda laughs again with renewed vigor. 

“Have pity for you, I do, Qui-Gon. Lost your son, you have,” Yoda sighs and Qui-Gon wants to smite the other god, the troll! Why else would he be visiting this dreadful swamp if not for Anakin’s wellbeing? 

“Will you lend me aid then?” He questions and Yoda nods, gesturing for Qui-Gon to sit next to him on the log he inhabits at the moment. 

“In the Underworld, he is, hmm. With Obi-Wan,” he adds and Qui-Gon lets go of the air in his lungs. As a god, he need not breathe at all but habit has him scrambling. Qui-Gon looks up to thank the troll, but he’s alone in the haunted swamp all of a sudden. Yoda doesn’t reappear or allow Qui-Gon to thank him and Qui-Gon sighs. 

“Thank you,” he says to the trees. In the distance he swears he hears a chuckle. 

 

 

 

 

Anakin watches Obi-Wan with careful eyes as he splits open the pomegranate, seeds falling out onto the table. Obi-Wan smiles serenely, gesturing for Anakin to enjoy the fruit he’s so graciously provided. 

“What’s the trick?” He questions and Obi-Wan’s sly grin grows even further. 

“No tricks. I have admired you from afar for quite the length of time, Anakin. This is a kindness done out of love,” he nearly sings and Anakin can feel that something isn’t quite right. 

“I’ve seen you at only a few events and not publicly as yourself… You were a- _you said_ you were-“

“I said I was the ferryman to the underworld. I told you my name was Charon and you entertained me thoroughly for an evening. That’s how I knew I wanted you so badly,” he finishes for Anakin who absentmindedly places two seeds on his tongue, sucking the sweet juice from them. Obi-Wan’s eyes twinkle with a mischief Anakin can’t identify. He spits out the seeds and reaches for another couple. Obi-Wan’s grin cannot be hidden as his teeth reveal themselves. Anakin hesitates.

“Something isn’t right here…” He says and Obi-Wan shushes him. 

“Enjoy your fruit, Dear One. I will see you soon,” he says and sweeps from the room, leaving Anakin with zero answers and a million more questions. 

Still, starving as he is, Anakin tears into the pomegranate when Obi-Wan leaves his presence.

 

 

 

 

“He’s been tricked! _Kidnapped!_ ” Qui-Gon shrieks and Obi-Wan crosses his arms. They stand in front of Mace in Olympus who just groans, shaking his head. 

“Qui-Gon, the rules are very clear. It is not my problem you did not properly teach Anakin about his impulses. He ate the fruit! He must return to Obi-Wan!” Mace wants to throw both of them at a wall for this arguing. The boy had clearly chosen Obi-Wan and the Underworld according to the laws the gods abide by. Why was this so hard for Qui-Gon to understand?

“He’s a monster who tricked my son-“

“I did _no such thing!_ Perhaps Anakin-“ 

“Keep his name out of your _dirty_ mou-“

A bolt of lightening strikes the ground between them, sending Qui-Gon flying backwards. Obi-Wan just looks at Mace, unimpressed with the antics. Mace shrugs, allowing Qui-Gon to regain his footing before stating what he's decided is going to happen. 

“A compromise,” Mace orders, ignoring the angry look Obi-Wan gives him, “Anakin will be wed to Obi-Wan and be his queen in the underworld-“

_“How dare you-“_

“Silence!” Mace glares down at Qui-Gon for daring to question his ruling on the matter. Qui-Gon cowers, knowing he will receive no sympathy from Mace if he cannot reign himself in. 

Finally, Mace deems it settled enough to continue. 

“Anakin will…”

 

 

 

 

Almost a year later, Anakin groans as his husband moves from beside him, standing and dressing for the day. 

“Obi?” He questions and Obi-Wan nudges him in the foot from where he stands at the base of the bed. He smiles at his mate although it is tinged in sadness.

“What is it?” Anakin asks as he stands, rounding the bed and allowing himself to be curled into Obi-Wan’s arms. Obi-Wan kisses his forehead. 

“Today you leave me for a little while, My Love. You will return for the spring,” he says and Anakin feels his soul fly, kissing Obi-Wan brutally in his excitement. 

 

Hours later find him in the field he was abducted from, enjoying the smell of flowers and the springtime breeze. Qui-Gon is off in the distance, performing his duties and Anakin… Anakin waits for the time he will be able to return to his husband and enjoys the sun while he can. 

This is how he became Queen of the Underworld.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I'm super late and this may be my only entry, but you know i had to do at least one... enjoy my loves! hopefully the next chapter of my obikin mob au will be up soon. thank you for reading!


End file.
